Porta fechada
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: Oneshot::: Aquela era a sala das boas lembranças, e era lá que Yamamoto mantinha a sua obsessão. Spoilers do arco Millefiori.


**N.A.:** Versão dois de uma fic que eu tinha feito meio às pressas antes do vestibular. Para quem se interessar, a versão um está no meu lj (mas ela é ruinzinha e mal acabado, aviso desde já).

* * *

.

_**Porta fechada**_

.

.

Gokudera nunca iria saber, mas Yamamoto alimentava uma verdadeira obsessão pelo modo como ele tocava piano. Começou timidamente, quando ele o ouviu tocar pela primeira vez (Yamamoto perdeu a memória de quando fora essa primeira vez, se durante um recital para a escola, se em um ensaio do clube de música, se no piano que Tsuna comprara para a única sala do quartel-general que tinha uma fechadura em sua porta), e foi gradualmente crescendo, aumentando, engordando.

Eles faziam parte de um mundo sujo, escuro, seco. Olhando para trás, agora, ele chegava a se perguntar como um dia conseguira pensar que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, quando tão claramente _não era_. Mas ele não reclamava, não desafiava suas ordens e nem virava suas costas e fugia o mais rápido que conseguisse. Tsuna precisava dele, a família precisava dele, e ele precisava da família.

Às vezes, vezes que se tornavam cada vez mais raras, mais esporádicas, mais insuficientes, Tsuna convidaria a todos para ir àquela sala; ele pediria que Kyoko preparasse o chá e que Gokudera tocasse piano, e faria parecer que a vida que levavam era fácil, era suportável. O estranho da sala não era a sua tranca (algo que não existia em nenhum outro aposento do complexo), nem a decoração ou os móveis, nem o piano, mas o fato de que uma sala tão pequena e aparentemente tão insignificante perto do resto da construção podia ser o sinônimo de tantas boas lembranças.

Era naquela sala que ele ouvia Gokudera tocar, era naquele piano, enquanto sentava no sofá e bebia o chá que Kyoko preparara. Era lá que ele mantinha sua obsessão, onde ela dormia e vivia e comia. Era lá que ele a alimentava e a engordava; era também lá que ela o consumia.

Sempre que retornava de uma negociação, de uma briga ou de uma viagem, era para lá que ele queria ir. Era para lá que seus pés o guiavam, quase sempre para dar de cara com uma porta fechada. Por isso ele aprendera a esperar; a espreitar os cantos e esperar que a família estivesse reunida, que Tsuna abrisse a porta, que fizesse o convite.

_"Gokudera-kun, você tocaria para nós? Kyoko-chan poderia fazer o chá, talvez aquele que Dino-san nos trouxe da Itália. Faz tanto tempo que não estamos assim juntos."_

Contudo, como todas as obsessões, a dele também escapou de seu controle, quebrou sua disciplina, o assombrou nas noites em que seus olhos se recusavam a se fechar, o mordeu, em busca de alimento, sempre que passava tempo demais perto de Gokudera, o atormentou sempre que passava em frente à sala. Ela criou olheiras debaixo de seus olhos, fadiga em seus músculos, curvou seus ombros e arrastou seus pés. Ela o tornou mesquinho e egoísta e feio.

Ela só sorriria quando Gokudera sorrisse e dissesse que faria qualquer coisa que Tsuna pedisse dele.

Ela então dançaria ao seu redor, enquanto ele caminhava logo atrás deles em direção à sala; dançaria com tanta emoção que ele seria incapaz de prestar atenção no que quer que fosse, até que estivesse sentado e Gokudera tocasse a primeira nota.

Sempre que Gokudera se sentava ao piano era como um ritual. Primeiro ele retiraria todos os anéis de seus dedos, um por um, e os enfileiraria lado a lado sobre a parte superior. Todos, sem exceção; até aquele que o denominava Guardião. Depois, ele seguraria o cigarro entre os dedos, daria uma última tragada, e o amassaria contra o fundo do cinzeiro estrategicamente colocado sobre o tampo superior. Ele ainda dobraria suas mangas, rápida e desajeitadamente, apenas para que elas não atrapalhassem sua movimentação, e só então começaria a tocar.

E só então que Yamamoto sorriria, satisfeito, feliz. Sua obsessão estava mastigando pouco e engolindo muito, tomando tudo para si, como se todas as notas, todos os sons, todas as nuances de melodia pertencessem só à ela, assim como a música, o piano e o pianista.

Yamamoto já observava e ouvia e alimentava sua obsessão a tempo suficiente para saber quando Gokudera tocava uma composição sua ou não. Apesar de não saber reconhecer nenhuma peça, muito menos seus compositores de nomes famosos, ele sabia que, quando Gokudera fechava os olhos – quando deixava que seus dedos deslizassem pelas teclas como se fossem suas confidentes, suas cúmplices, suas amantes de longa data – era porque aquelas eram as peças que ele trazia gravadas em sua memória. Enquanto que para suas próprias músicas ele preferia manter os olhos abertos e atentos, com medo de errar.

Ele sempre se esmerava mais quando tocava suas próprias composições; sempre agia como se aquela fosse a sua primeira vez e que tudo deveria ser perfeito.

Se Yamamoto fosse classificar, ele diria que as obras famosas eram como o prato principal, e que aquelas peças soltas, tocadas com tanta dedicação, eram a sobremesa.

E ele mentiria para sua obsessão e diria a ela que podia comer tudo, banquetear-se, porque tudo o que Gokudera tocava, toda a música que ele fazia, eram seus, só seus.

**.**

Um tiro. Dois. Três. Quatro. Cinco. Seis. Sete. Oito. Nove. Dez.

Não havia sol, nuvem, chuva, relâmpago, tempestade, névoa. O dia havia chegado ao fim.

O céu também.

**.**

O que ele estava fazendo ali mesmo? Ah. A máfia. A família. Tsuna.

Mas Tsuna não estava mais lá.

Yamamoto esqueceu qual era a resposta daquela pergunta.

**.**

Seus pés o guiaram pelo labirinto de corredores, já sabiam para onde deveriam ir, havia uma gorda obsessão guiando seu caminho.

Ele não esperava que a porta estivesse aberta. Sua idéia era apenas ir até a sala – a única sala que tinha uma fechadura, a única sala que ele gostaria de poder entrar todos os dias, a única sala que, sozinha, retinha todas as boas lembranças da vida que ele escolhera seguir –, esmurrar sua porta, destruir sua tranca, jogar lá dentro sua gorda obsessão e se assegurar de que ela jamais conseguisse sair de lá novamente. Mas não ficou surpreso ao ver que Gokudera estava lá, sentado diante do piano, imóvel.

Ao que parecia, ele não tivera força de espírito o suficiente para passar na enfermaria; ainda exibia o ferimento no ombro que enchia sua camisa de sangue e a poeira das explosões em seu cabelo e rosto. Ele não se afastou quando Yamamoto veio se sentar ao seu lado no banco, nem fez qualquer sinal de que se importava. Talvez ele não nem tivesse percebido.

Seus olhos estavam enevoados; perdidos. Ele ainda estava lá, havia acabado de acender uma mão cheia de dinamite com o cigarro e agora procurava um sinal – qualquer sinal – de seu chefe no meio daquela confusão. Procurando, procurando, procurando, sem nunca achar.

Yamamoto sabia que deveria dar espaço à dor do amigo, sabia que precisava dar-lhe tempo, mas sua obsessão estava faminta e sedenta e exausta. Estava ali, mordendo seus braços e sussurrando em seus ouvidos o que ele deveria fazer. Então ele tomou as mãos de Gokudera entre as suas, retirou-lhe os anéis, um por um, e enfileirou-os sobre o tampo superior; enrolou suas mangas e arrumou os fios soltos de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Depois, delicadamente, pousou as mãos dele sobre as teclas do piano.

Ele tinha o direito de ser egoísta, de ser sujo e mesquinho e feio, uma última vez.

"Toque, Gokudera."

Os olhos dele procuraram os seus, e ele sorriu. Um sorriso fraco, cansado, débil. Finalmente ele achou o que estava procurando.

"Qualquer coisa, chefe."

E Gokudera tocou.

Era uma peça totalmente sua, Yamamoto tinha certeza. Mas dessa vez ele tocou sem olhar para as teclas, sem procurar a perfeição, sem nervosismo, sem pressa. Ele tocou e tocou e tocou, e sua obsessão já engolia sem mastigar, sem avaliar a beleza da música, sem ouvir. Ele a alimentou com mais e mais e mais, porque sabia que aquela seria a última vez que ela comeria.

As teclas brancas e negras foram se manchando com o sangue que escorria pelo braço dele, seus dedos foram ficando mais lentos, sua música foi, lentamente, morrendo.

Quando ela terminou, Yamamoto se levantou. Ouviu o que precisava ouvir, dera sua última migalha àquela obsessão que ele alimentara por anos. Não havia mais nada seu naquela sala.

"Depois passe na enfermaria e dê uma olhada nesse ombro, ok?"

"Pode deixar, chefe."

Yamamoto deixou a sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, consciente de que jamais voltaria a abri-la.

.-.-.-.

* * *

Extra:

"E essa porta aqui, aonde vai dar?"

Yamamoto encarou o Gokudera que nunca vira seu chefe morrer, que nunca tocou aquela última peça. O que nunca soube de nada, porque Yamamoto nunca contou.

"Não lembro mais, está trancada já faz muito tempo."

* * *

:V


End file.
